Never Had A Dream Come True
by NaitoHari
Summary: A songfic with the song "Never Had A Dream Come True" by S Club 7. Hitomi misses Van and decides to go for a 'visit'. But has Van moved on and will she be able to reveal her feelings?


Never Had A Dream Come True - S Club 7  
A Van and Hitomi SongFic  
  
A/N: I do not own the song 'Never Had A Dream Come True', or any of the cast of Vision of Escaflowne. I obtained the lyrics from listening to the song over and over and typing REALLY FAST. So there ya go. It's a really nice, slow song, and as soon as I heard it I thought 'songficsongficsongfic' and now I'm finally doing it. Joy! The lyrics will be in between [ ]s.  
  
[Everybody's got something  
They've had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time]  
She sat with her head in her hands on her windowsill. She missed him. She missed him so much... She had her window open, and she could smell... Grass. Van. Both? No... Just the grass... But still... She wondered...  
[There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could have been or might have been]  
What if she had stayed? Would she be happy now? Would Van be happy? She shifted a bit. She had to stop doing this to herself! All she was doing was making herself hurt more.  
[All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go]  
She needed to see him! Just once... One last time... Her gaze fixed on something floating past her nose. A feather. A white, soft feather. It landed on the sill in front of her, and she knew. She had to go. Now.  
[I've never had a dream come true  
Until the day I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby]  
She closed her eyes and wished. Hard. She squeezed the feather as hard as she could. And wished... I wish I was with Van! She felt and odd giddy sensation, and opened her eyes. It still smelled like grass... Only now she was in the middle of a yard of some sort. She could see immense walls in front of her... They were so familiar... Fanelia! I'm in Fanelia's Castle! She turned and rushed forward. She had to find Van.  
[I've never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me  
A part of me will always be with you]  
She ran past two bewildered guards, who decided a young girl couldn't be of much threat, especially with a look like that on her face. Hitomi (A/N: for that's who it was, and if you didn't know you're pretty stupid) ran through familiar corridors and doorways, and even knocked a very surprised and hostile pink-haired cat girl over. She hardly noticed when Merle immediately recognized her and began shouting her name and running after her. But Hitomi soon lost her. All she cared about was reaching Van...  
[Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And true my world can never be  
Yesterday is all that fills my mind]  
She was stopped when she ran into a raven haired, brown skinned boy, maybe a year older than her. She recognized him immediately and was about to throw her arms around his neck when she saw the girl who was with him. The girl was beautiful, and maybe a year younger than Hitomi. Van... You've moved on...  
[How it should have been or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go]  
He looked down at the girl, shocked. It was... But it couldn't be... Those eyes... They were filled with pain... Van hissed, "Don't move," and turned to shoo that snobby princess away.  
[I've never had a dream come true  
Until the day I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby]  
He turned back to Hitomi. And no sooner was the princess out of sight when she had thrown her arms around his neck. "You're wearing it..."  
"Huh...? Oh... Umm... Yeah... The pendant... Umm..." Hitomi began to pull away, but Van finally wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where do you think you're going?" Van realized he'd said it out loud when Hitomi smiled shyly.  
Then her smile disappeared. "Who was the girl?"  
Then Van did let go. "They want me to marry her. All of them except for Merle. Do you want to go on the roof?"  
"Sure..."  
[I've never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be]  
They were on the roof now, sitting close to each other but not touching. Hitomi couldn't stand him being so close and yet so far. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his neck. She had to tell him... But she couldn't. If you don't... You may never have him... "Van... I... I couldn't say it... Before... I... Thought about you... For so long... I still do..." She dared to look into his face and saw a smile creep over his surprised features.  
His head came close to hers, and he said, "I missed you more than you could ever imagine... But... The princess..."  
[You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will say you will you know you will be there  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No, no, no, no]  
"Van, I shouldn't have even come. Now you are going to struggle against this impending marriage even more. I can't stay. I'm just in the way."  
"But... No... Hitomi... I... You can't..."  
"Why not?"  
"Because... I love you..."  
[I've never had a dream come true  
Until the day I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby]  
Hitomi looked at him with so much surprise... He smiled tenatively, expecting either tears, a slap, or... But she wouldn't give him that. Never- He almost fell over when she kissed him. It was so... Unexpected. But so... Perfect. He held her close and kissed her as hard as he could. He never wanted this moment to end...  
[I've never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be]  
She pulled away. "I love you too. And I'm not going back. Never again. I'm staying with you... Except... The princess..."  
"We'll find a way... We always have..." Van started to get an idea then...  
[A part of me will always be with you]  
"Hitomi... I've... Got an idea... But... You don't have to say yes... But... Do you think..."  
Hitomi felt her heart rising in her throat... Would he? She let her hope fly.  
"Would you marry me?" Van held his breath, looking into her deep green eyes. She looked so surprised, and he thought she would say no. But then her eyes shone with happiness.  
"Yes. Oh, yes! I love you so much!" He pulled her close, kissing her gently.  
"I love you too. And now I'll never lose you again. We'll be together..."  
"Forever," she finished for him. She smiled at him again, a smile so brilliant he thought he would be blinded. She leaned forward again, and kissed him lovingly... Passionately...  
Her last word echoed silently throughout the castle.  
Forever.... 


End file.
